Messing with Halt
by IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide
Summary: Gilan, Will, and Horace mess with Halt


Halt was making coffee, when he heard a knock on the door. "Halt! Halt! Get out here!" Annoyed, Halt stepped out of his apartment only to see no one outside, "Will! This is not funny! Come out, this instant!" Halt called out. When he received no response, Halt closed the door, and went out in search of his former, still annoying, apprentice.

"Will, you are going to regret not letting me have coffee," Halt muttered under his breath. He stormed around Castle Redmont, for a while until he saw Alyss ahead. "Alyss! Do you have any idea where your annoying husband is?" Halt asked. Alyss turned around, "No, Halt. Last time I saw him, he said he was going to meet you." Halt scowled, "He is going to regret coming to 'meet' me." Then he stalked off.

Walking through the stables, Halt noticed Gilan and Horace's horses were here. Halt shook his head, "Whenever those three are together, something bad is bound to happen," A new sense of caution entered Halt. Slowly walking out of the stables, Halt got a bucket of coffee beans, spilled on him.

"William Treaty, Horace Altman, and Gilan Davidson, you are going to pay." Halt said slowly. A note fluttered down, to Halt. It read, '_Ha! Looks like you lost some of your edge, huh, Halt? –Gilan'_ That made Halt even more furious. "Just you wait!" Halt called out, walking back into the castle, while receiving laughs, because he was covered with coffee beans.

Then Halt saw Daniel, his grandson. "Hey, Danny! Do you want to help me play a prank on Daddy, and Uncle Horace and Gilan?" Halt asked Daniel. "Sure! I need to get Dad back for not giving me a royal, for doing chores." Daniel replied. Halt smiled, Daniel was quite serious when he wanted to be, which was great for an 8 year old.

"Let's go get Mommy, Aunt Jenny, and Aunt Cassandra." Halt said. Daniel eagerly followed Halt to the kitchens. "Aunt Jenny!" Daniel called out while running through the kitchen. Jenny came out of another room and said, "Yes, Danny?" "Halt says we have to play a prank on Daddy, Uncle Gil', and Uncle Horace." Daniel explained to her. Jenny shook her head and untied her apron, "Then let's go." She said while following Daniel.

"Excellent job, Danny," Halt said. "Now all we have to do is get Cassandra and Alyss." Jenny smiled, "What have they done this time, Halt?' Halt shook his head, "First, Will interrupted my making of coffee. Second, they spilled coffee beans on me." Halt told her. Jenny looked scared, "I guess they do have it coming for them." She said. Halt nodded, "That's why I wanted you wives involved."

By now, Daniel had recruited his mother and Cassandra. They walked out of the castle, and into the courtyard. Then they heard laughter from above. The small group looked up, right when a huge bucket of water spilled on them. Will, Horace, and Gilan, unaware that their wives were with Halt, started laughing out loud. Their laughter was stopped when they heard their wives' voices, "Will!" "Horace!" "Gilan!" Alyss, Cassandra, and Jenny called out.

"We're in trouble now." Horace said to them. "I think we should run," Gilan suggested. Will nodded, "Running seems like a great option right now." He agreed. Then they ran off, with Halt, Daniel, Alyss, Jenny, and Cassandra following them. Then all of a sudden, the jokers tripped on a log. Halt rolled his eyes, "I cannot believe you didn't see that log!" "Yea! Well neither could I!" Horace called out, "I mean these guys are Rangers! They were supposed to warn me!" Will gave a mock bow, "Well I'm sorry, Your Highness! Maybe I was too busy trying to run away from my former mentor and wife." " Yeah! So was I!" Gilan said.

Daniel stepped out of the crowd, to tackle his father, who was getting back up. Will, who was caught off guard, hit the ground with a thud, "Not you too, Danny. What did I ever do to you?" Danny sat on his father, "You are going to stay here till you give me my royal, for doing my chores last week!" He told him sternly. Horace and Gilan broke out in laughter. "Yeah! You hear him, Will? Until you give him his royal!" Gilan said right before getting water dumped on him, by Jenny.

Horace backed away slowly, looking around for Cassandra, "Where's Cassie?" Horace asked. "Right behind you." Cassandra replied. Horace jumped and turned around, "Umm, it was all Will's plan!" Horace tried to persuade her. Cassandra smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry, dear. Your time will come later." She told him. Horace looked frightened, "Oh no!" Will started laughing, "The big, strong, and powerful Oakleaf Knight is intimidated by his wife!" Horace scowled at him.

"Don't think you're in the clear, William." Alyss told Will. That immediately shut him up. Horace started laughing. "The famous Ranger Will Treaty, is too scared of his own wife!' Horace teased. "Well I'd shut up because you three are going to regret, what you did today." Halt told them, while pouring three cups of coffee.

Gilan's face drained of all color. "No. No. No. No. Not coffee!" He pleaded. Halt smiled grimly. He tied Will, Horace, and Gilan up. Then he put the coffee under their noses. "Stop Halt! It's torture!" Horace exclaimed. "You deserved it." Was all Halt said. The rest of the afternoon went on with coffee torture.


End file.
